


Imagine goofing off with Richard and the cast on the Supernatural Set

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Cast Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	Imagine goofing off with Richard and the cast on the Supernatural Set

“Alright, this time we’re going for a softer approach Jensen. She’s a woman. Dean needs to be. Gentle. Then she’ll blow your world away with her big Gabriel reveal.” Your fiancé Rich looks to you and you roll your eyes.

“Not to undermine the director and his creative vision, but I don’t need no man.” You shake your finger at him and put your hand on your hip grazing your prop gun.

“See Rich, this is what you’re gonna get, marrying into the Cohen family. So sassy.”

“That’s where Mattie gets it.” You shrug your shoulders and smile.

Rich sighs as he walks to you, and drapes an arm over your shoulder. “You see, I knew that going into this.” He motions between the two of you. “I was prepared by said little brother-in-law to be.”

You scoff and push him away and fold your arms. “Let’s get this done. Gentle  _Dean_.  _Gentle_.”  
  
“Yes mom.” Jensen retorts, making a face. Out of all the cast members, you got along with Jensen the best. He was only a year older than you, and you started in the business close together. Once Supernatural came and Matt got the part as young John Winchester – both he and Jensen were able to convince you to try out.

And here you were, playing a hunter close to the brothers, and a temporary vessel for Crowley.

“On your marks please. You unprofessional jerks.” Rich growls.

“ _I’m a professional. I promise._ ” You hold your hands up and step to your red tape. “It’s this hooligan and his cohort who are unprofessional.”

“I resent that.” Jared points to you and stand across from you. “I’m a semi unpro, and I’m not a cohort. He’s my cohort.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say.” Jensen pats him on the back and stands next to you, hand on your back.

“Just.” Rich scoffs and shakes his head. “On your marks please. ACTION!”

You do a full 180 and turn in to your character Katie, as you knew cameras were rolling, and you knew that you wanted to get home and spend time with your fiancé.

* * *

_You were sure you hadn’t felt worse in your entire life. Scratch that. You couldn’t think of a time right about now._

_‘Oh my god, that. That was brutal.’ You take a heaping breath of air and bend over and try to calm your erratic heartbeat._

_‘You okay kid?’ Dean’s hand is on your back in a second, and it’s calming to you._

_‘I don’t think I like flying with an demon. I think I’m going to lose my lunch.’ You reply, holding your breath for a second._  
  
‘So you said yes? To the. Whoever?’ Sam asks, stepping closer and approaching you.

_You nod solemnly, not trusting your voice to talk yet._

_‘Do you know who?’ Dean’s gravely voice alerts you and you shove your hand in your in your jacket pocket, putting your hand on the sucker waiting._

_You pull your hand out and roll your eyes. ‘Mystery flavor. Dang it.’ Shrugging your shoulders you take the wrapper off and put it in your mouth. After a few seconds you pull it out and giggle. ‘Oooh, Strawberry. Now I need some cham-pahg-nuh.’ You over pronounce Champagne and look around your surroundings before looking back to Sam and Dean._  
  
Jared was about to break, and you knew Jensen was closer. It was a task to try and get the jokester – Mr. Padalecki – to break before you.

_Sam scrunches his face and Dean tilts his head, looking to you. ‘Gabriel? Wait, I thought you said a demon. And anyway, Gabriel is dead.’_

_‘Hello boys. Nice to see you too.’ You mutter quietly as you walk towards the impala. It was dark enough that you could see your reflection. ‘And Mrs. Squirrel is quite the vessel. She takes such good care of her body.’_  
  
‘Crowley?’ Dean backs away, Sam following with him.

_You turn and smile. ‘Squirrel. Moose.’ Spitting out the sucker, you cough and shake your head. ‘Damn candy. Disgusting’_

* * *

And then Jensen and Rich and Jared all break.

“Cut!”

“I am in need of finer things.” You reply, trying your hardest to mimic Mark. “Bloody morons. Strawberry? I need Raspberry or blueberry. You heathens.”

“Stop mocking Mark. It isn’t nice.” Jared replies hitting you in the shoulder with a prop rag. “He’s sensitive.”

“I work with children. I really work with children.”

“Hey. You know that. You’re marrying me.”


End file.
